holiday in the sun
by natural-priestesses
Summary: Sam and phil meet on a holiday and fall in love will they ever see each other again plz R
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if anyone done this before so if u av soz it is going to be around three chapters. Plez R&R. Summery: Sam and Phil meet on holiday and fall in love well they ever meet again after the holiday. Soz had to right this. Luv ya lots Sarah xXx XxX

**Holiday in the sun**

Samantha Nixon walked into the king arms pub on the first day of her holidays although she was alone she was still looking forward to it and forgetting her troubles.

At the same time as Samantha, a man named Philip Hunter walked in he was also on holiday and on his own he stood back to let Sam in first. She went over to the bar got her drink and went to sit in a corner on her own, Phil followed her got his drink and walked over to where she sat.

"Mind if I sit here?" Phil asked

"No sit down I'll be great full for the company." Sam replied

"Are you on your own?" Phil asked

"Yeah are you?" Sam asked

"Yup. I'm Philip but all my mates call me Phil" He said

"Am I one of your friends?" Sam asked

"Of course you are, am I one of yours?" He asked she nodded

"What your name then?" Phil asked

"I'm Samantha but most call me Sam never Sammy." Sam said

"Well it is nice to meet you Sam." Phil said as they shuck hands

"Same to you where are you staying?" Sam asked

"In a chalet near a hotel not far away you?" Phil asked polity

"A hotel." Sam said as they both laugh. About nothing

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Phil asked

"Yeah that would be lovely." Sam said

Two hours later they were both drunk and flirting a lot

"Come on Sam lets go for a walk before the meal" Phil said in a kids voice

"Yeah come on." Sam said and grabbed his hand leading him to the beach, when they got on to the beach Sam took off her socks and shoes, highered her trousers and ran into the water Phil followed her, Sam splashed him he pulled her down into the water and they generally flirting.

"Come on Sam I taking you out for a meal." Phil said childishly

"What in this, I'm all wet." Sam said

"Well in that case we well get a …" Phil began

"A take away and go into a hotel with it don't think so." Sam said

"Well mines a chalet like I told you before and you don't have to go any were near the hotel. So we could." Phil said "So what do you want?" Phil asked

"Fish and chips haven't had then in ages." Sam said Phil lead her by the hand to the nearest chip shop. They got two Fish and Chips and went to the chalet. Phil unlocked the door and led her in. "Do you want some wine?" Phil asked Sam nodded still looking round "Red or white wine?" Phil asked

"Red please it is nicer." Sam told him

"Yeah I only normally drink red but I do have some white" Phil told her while getting everything ready, They eat side by side on the sofa they keep glancing at each other but never caught each other eye's

'Oh god I have only known him half a day and yet I think I'm in love with him but what when we part we might not see each other again' Sam thought

'I'm in love and I know it she is the one but what when we leave we might never see each other again' Phil thought

"Phil where do you live?" Sam asked

"London you?" Phil replied

"I'm moving to London so we might be able to go out sometime." Sam said as she lay against him

"Yeah" Phil said before leaning down and brushing his lips with her she responded and deepened the kiss before he took her hands and led her into his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Phil pushed her against the wall kissing her hungrily. Sam started to undo his shirt buttons whiles he undid hers once they were off Sam went to his belt undoing that, before moving onto his trousers. Once they were both naked Phil pushed Sam lightly onto the bed and climbed on top of her slowly he went inside. An hour later Sam and Phil had both climaxed. Sam laid her head on Phil's bare chest. For the rest of both of there holidays they spent it together.

Last day on hols

Sam and Phil were lying on the sand Phil had his arm round Sam.

"Phil give me your mobile" Sam said he gave her his phone while she gave him hers they keyed in their number and gave back the phones.

"Is it you last day then?" Phil asked

"Yeah unfortunately is it yours?" Sam asked they had sort of been going out with each other. Phil nodded

"I leave tonight back to London and work." Phil said

"I move in tonight to my new house and tomorrow my new job." Sam said "Omg it lunch time." Sam said

"Right come on our last dinner together for a bit." Phil said pulling her up and leading her off. After lunch they agree to meet in three days once Sam steeled in. They had one final kiss before going to pack and leaving for London, they set of at the same time. Phil got home first because he knew where his house was, his mind was still on Sam and also a new thought came to his head 'Who the hell the new D.S was?' Sam got home an hour after Phil got home She couldn't fine her new house she had only been once and that was joining the day time, at first her mind was on Phil and then her new job came to mind!

4 review till I put the next chap up and chocolate for the first person to get this question right Who is the new DS and Phil's station? plz review it might make me quicker, hyper and happy  !!! luv ya lots Sarah xXx XxX.


	2. sam's new job

Sam's new job

**Thank you to Gemz, Sam, Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Kl, Laura (S-Nixon) for reviewing, and The Vampire's Missus for making me laugh at your review last time. Well done to Gemz who was the first to get the question right and Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR) second this chaps for two, I hope u like it.**

* * *

Sam woke up early next morning still a bit tired but exited, her mind was drifting off her new job and on to Phil Hunter the person she had meet on holiday they had arranged to meet soon. Sam walked through to her bathroom to have a shower, she let the hot water wash over her and wake her up she washed her hair with her special shampoo and conducer. Around half an hour later she was out and in her bedroom drying her hair, once it was dry she put it into a high ponytail and reached out her black suit, once she was ready she went down stairs to get some coffee and toast before setting off to her new work place she still had plenty of time to get there through the London traffic.

* * *

Phil's alarm went off, as Sam set of to work, he reached out and hit the snooz button 20 minutes later his alarm again, so he decided he would get up and have a very long shower, he was famous for being later so he would not mind, half an hour later he go out and dired off his body and hair, his mind on Sam the woman he meet on holiday in Devon, he wished she was there with him now he had gotten so use to having her around, he got out a suit and went down to have a very slow breakfast before he set off for Sun Hill.

* * *

The first person Sam met in her new work place was her two new bosses DCI Jack Meadows and DI Neil Manson, then one of the two DS's Susie Sims and the DC's Mickey Webb, Eva Sharp, Jo Masters, Terry Perkins and Training DC Zain Nadir. Suddenly the door opened and in walked the other DS. Jack sighed and introduced them. "DS Nixon this is DS Hunter, DS Hutner this is DS Nixon!"

"Sam" Sam said as they shook hands.

"Phil" he said as he racked his brain to fingered out where he had seen her before "Was you in Devon two days ago?" Phil asked Sam nodded. Phil walked over to his desk taking his phone out as he did once he was sat down he scrolled down and found Sam's name in his phone memory and pressed called, Over the side of the room Sam's phone went off she looked at who was calling her, it was Phil she looked over at the person Jack had introduced to her and realised. He was the person she had meet on holiday.

"Phil" he looked up

"So it is you then." Phil said

"Yes and I really never thought this would happen. "Sam said and she went and hugged him.

"Same here." Phil said as Jack walked in and stared at him

"What have you done now Phillip she only been her around two minutes and yet you have got your arm round her like your going out." Jack said

"We met on holiday, went out with each other for a bit, then we had to come home so we arranged that we would met up in a couple of days." Phil explained to the whole of CID

"So we are going to go back out with each other hear and see if it works out." Sam said as she smiled at her and he gave her that smile that could melt her heart back.

They all got back on with work or at lest trying to seeing as Sam and Phil kept on disappearing together for the rest of the Day. Later on the whole of the work force went to the Seven Bell to have a drink, so they decided that know was the best time to tell all of them that Sam and Phil were in together, even though they hardly knew Sam. Sam got accepted by all which she like but mainly by Gina Gold. Everyone got total saluted because of Sam and Phil. Sam and Phil decided to go back Phil's at 11:30, they got out of the cab and he paid, he unlocked the door they got in and he kicked the door shut.

* * *

And we all know what goes on next, Sarah 


End file.
